


The last day without reality

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You are insatiable.” - hissed Aaron as Robert started grinding down on him. He wasn't much dressed either, the robe was the only material covering his body.Or...Aaron and Robert has one final day left of their honeymoon. Obviously they're gonna spend the most of it in bed.





	The last day without reality

It was their last day and they weren't ready to go home. It was too comfortable. Room service, private hot tub, and view from the room that Robert couldn't get enough of. This week was relaxing in more ways the one, and they were extremely grateful for these peaceful days.

It was still early but Robert went for a swim anyway. They had a pool, why not use it? He couldn't convince Aaron though, so he let him sleep in a bit, but now as he approached the bedroom quietly, he peaked in to see his gorgeous husband, on the bed, in nothing but the hotel's robe, with his phone in his hands. He was so occupied he didn't even notice Robert in the room. He was smiling about something, and after a while Robert cleared his throat to get his attention.

“I thought we had an agreement about the phone.” - he said. It was true. It was in fact Aaron's idea, knowing that Robert's likely to look at it, even when they suppose to chill and have fun, but looked like now he was the one breaking his own rule.

“I know but …..” - he didn't finish it as he looked at the phone again smiling.

“You're watching that video again?”

“Maybe.”

“Aaron.....”

“I miss him, Robert! And he's waving with his little hands, it's just adorable.” - he was talking about the video Liv sent them the day before. She filmed Seb as he was waving in front of the camera. The focus was on him. He was seated on the floor, in a pillow fort, much similar to the one Aaron use to make him, and at first he's nothing but a goofy smiling little angel, then Liv tells him to say hi, because his daddies will see it. She had to bribe him with his favorite teddy but in the end he was waving happily.

“You miss the magic Seb cuddles?” - asked Robert as he laid next to him on the bed.

“Like you don't miss him.... “ - he answered rolling his eyes. - “You don't think he's started walking while we were here, right?” - asked Aaron panicking. 

“I hope not, I want to get that on camera.”

“Yeah, well I'm gonna get it on camera.”

“Are we arguing about which one of us will film his first steps?” - laughed Robert.

“Looks like it.” - said Aaron leaning over to kiss his lips. - “But I'm gonna win. Obviously.” - he said with a coy smile. 

“We'll see.... husband.”

“Is it weird that I'm not tired of calling you that?”

“What? Husband?”

“Yeah, it should be weird, we use it non stop since the wedding.”

“Why would it be weird, we are married.” - he laughed stroking his arm.

“I know, it's just.... sometimes I have to pinch myself.”

“I know what you mean.” - said Robert as he looked at his husband with nothing but utter adoration. Then he continued to stare at him but Aaron got suspicious.

“No.... Robert I mean it! No!”

“What? You don't even know what I want to say!”

“Of course I do! I know this look! And the answer is no!”

“What look? You're paranoid.” - he said trying to laugh it off.

“Nope. You took enough pictures of me... of this room.... of us... the view..... yourself.... your camera roll is like 80% selfies mate.“

“Oi! I think I'm allowed to take as many pictures as I want, since it's our HONEYMOON you git! And no, it's never enough ...so.... shift over.”

“No, Robert I mean it.” - he said laughing.

“Come on, please just.... just the one!”

“People are gonna get sick of your posts....” - pleaded Aaron. At this point he was winding Robert up. As much as he hated all the posing and everything, the outcome was always a beautiful photo of the two of them. They did all the soppy sickeningly sweet “we're in love and if you don't like it you can do one” photos. Robert took a picture of him the first day, while he was out in their balcony, looking at the beautiful scenery. He didn't know about it.... up until he checked his phone days later, and saw the notification. Robert got his punishment for that. They both enjoyed it.

On Friday Aaron was the cheeky one. He got that picture that Robert took on their wedding day in the back room with Seb, and he uploaded it with a title _“Gonna come home to this little one soon”_ and a simple hashtag _#family_. Robert noticed within an hour, and at first he had a go at him, for not tagging him on the picture, which Aaron found hilarious, then he accused him of being soft. That earned him another punishment. And finally he commented, in a typical loved up husband style _“One week and counting” #bestdayofmylife_

Aaron's only response to all of this, was a laugh as he said that at least he didn't say something embarrassing like how fit he looked. Aaron said this as a joke. Robert started thinking.

Now the time was perfect.... they took another photo. It wasn't much on it, just them in bed, smiling like crazy with their robe's on, but Robert didn't forget to tag properly this time. He was lucky, because Aaron got up to have a quick shower, so he left Robert alone in the room, for several minutes. It was more than enough for him to upload that picture, with a title _“Everyday is the best with him” #honeymoon #loveofmylife #fithusband_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ready to go back to all the madness?”

“No.” - laughed Robert. - ”Do you really think it's gonna be mad?” - he asked as he watched his husband drying his hair with a towel. Another one was hanging low on his hips and Robert's mind was instantly elsewhere.

“You kidding? It's always mad. And everyone was weird when we called them, remember?”

“I bet they just didn't want to ruin our holiday with village gossip. Not that we don't know bits.”

“Yeah your girl group keeps you updated.” - laughed Aaron. -”It's still weird.” - he mumbled as he sat down on the bed facing away from him to get some clothes on.

“Hey what do you think you're doing?” - asked Robert as he tried to make him lay down on his back.

“Erm....getting dressed? We have a flight in...”

“In the distant future. Come here.” - he said pulling him. Aaron let him so he ended up on his back, towel barely but still on, with Robert on top of him straddling him. - “I'm gonna enjoy every last minute here with you.” - he whispered as he pinned him to the bed, leaning close, teasing him. He knew that Aaron was waiting for a kiss but at the last second he missed his lips to kiss into the crook of his neck.

“You are insatiable.” - hissed Aaron as Robert started grinding down on him. He wasn't much dressed either, the robe was the only material covering his body.

“I seem to remember that we are both pretty good on that front.” - he smirked moving his hips as slowly as possible, trying to make his husband beg for it. He knew how close he was to actually start begging, because he desperately wanted to do it himself. He just wanted to taste Aaron, feel him, anywhere and everywhere, but this time has got to be more than just a quick fuck before their flight. He wanted it to be the perfect ending to this honeymoon.

“Robert.” - moaned Aaron. He managed to open his husband's robe to get his hands on his skin. Robert was still teasing him, creating as much friction as he could without actual skin on skin contact. They were both hard, and Aaron was impatient. He just wanted Robert to quit this game and get on with it, but at the same time the feeling was too good to stop it.

Robert reached out for the lube, sitting on their bedside table, then he just chuck it on the bed without any attemp to open it. Aaron wanted to take control of it all but he couldn't. Robert slowly started to kiss his neck, his collar bone, his chest, his nipples, and he forgot everything he wanted to do the minute before. - “Fuck..” - he groaned as Robert started to play with his body. He fisted his hand into Robert's hair and he didn't let go. He kept it firmly there as Robert continued his way down. He reached the towel. It was almost opened now, and before Aaron could ask for it he felt Robert's tongue around his cock. He let out a loud moan as he tilted his head back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, trying to thrust his hips upwards.

“Sit still will ya.” - grinned Robert before he was back to pleasure him with more force, and faster movements. He told Aaron to sit still but he still let him fuck his mouth. It was a good distraction, because Aaron was so out of it that he didn't notice the lube opening, Robert slicking two fingers up, slowly working himself open.

For a minute Aaron even forgot that Robert has needs too. It was the loud pop, and the cold air hitting his shaft that dragged him back to reality. - “I wanna ride you.” - said Robert. He wasn't asking, he was telling. Aaron didn't have a choice not that he wanted to protest.

“Wait you have to....”- he started as he looked at the lube.

“Been there done that.” - answered Robert as he straddled him once again to slowly - _painfully slowly for Aaron's liking_ \- sit on his lap. Aaron was still, as he watched Robert taking in all the pleasure. His hands were on his shoulders as Aaron hold him by the waist. He waited for Robert to start moving.

“Good?” -asked Aaron looking into his eyes.

“Yeah.” - he whispered before he leaned forward to finally kiss him. He started rocking his hips as Aaron tried to thrust into him. The angle made it harder for him, but feeling Robert, seeing the pleasure on his face was enough to make up for the urge to just flip him over and get it done with. From his husband's movements Aaron knew that Robert wanted to take it slow, to drag it out as long as possible. That's why he hasn't touched his own cock, that's why he didn't let it to Aaron either. He was lost in the moment. To feel Aaron deep inside him was enough to close his mind to any other thoughts. He could only focus on the man before him, to feel his breath on his face, his touch on his body, his love in his heart. The heart that was beating so fast he thought he might pass out. His moans became louder. He knew that no matter how he wanted this to never end, he couldn't escape from it.

Aaron felt it too. He knew they were both close. He felt it from the twitch of Robert's body. He was desperate to pick up the pace - “I want you on your back.” - he said lightly.

“Do it.” - that was Robert's answer and Aaron wasted no time in flipping them over. He was still inside him, stopping his moves as he gave him a passionate kiss. It wasn't sweet or innocent it was full of want and lust. Their tongues never left each other, until they had to come up for air. Aaron looked at his husband as he hooked his arms under his legs. He practically folded him in half and Robert just let him. His cock trapped between their chests but he didn't care, he was pretty sure he could come untouched. The angle was perfect, Aaron hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. They didn't try to slow it down anymore. Aaron kissed his neck before he buried his face there, and Robert shut his eyes closed as he felt his orgasm reaching its high. Aaron's breath in his ear was the only thing he could focus on, before he heard the faint moan of his name escaping his husband's lips.

 

 


End file.
